You're beautiful
by Plushie Ray
Summary: But it's Time to face the truth... I'll never be with you...InuYuYu Crossover! YusKag Oneshot


**You're beautiful **

_My life is brilliant._

He had been dropped off at the edge of the forest in ningen-kai and was beyond the point of exhaustion. He sighed, picking up his bag and walked off towards the bus station. It was a short walk that seemed so long. Every day was becoming longer, the missions becoming harder, and the silence becoming unbearable.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

He ran a hand through his ebony hair, allowing a strained sigh to escape his lip. Finally reaching the bus stop he looked for a bench to sit down on for a few minutes. He had to regain his composure before going back to confront his girlfriend.

_I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure._

He slumped down in an unoccupied bench, letting his head fall back and his eyes to slide close. This was an obviously a fatigued position, but he was extremely soar and tired. He bit his lip as he realized how intense the pain in his legs actually was.

_She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

He'd have to face his girlfriend. He wasn't looking forward to it. At the moment he didn't want to see her. He rarely wanted to see her, it was becoming more of an obligation to be in her company but he wouldn't accept that. He would not become a heartless youkai- there where enough of those in Makai. And he would not accept the fact that he had… changed…

_But I won't lose no sleep on that  
because I've got a plan._

He kept his eyes closed, vaguely aware of what was around him. He didn't care though- he didn't 3 years ago, why start now? Though three years ago he had an energy to him, a "bring it on" attitude, he had been a child ready for anything… starving for attention.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
_

He was surprised when he heard a light female voice asking him if the seat beside him was taken. This wasn't Kieko's voice. This voice brought him out of his numb misery, sending light shivers down his back. He opened his eyes to look at the stranger and stopped breathing.

_I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
_

Everything froze. No movement, No sound. No people, no time... Just his heart beat.

_Cause I'll never be with you_

Long ebony hair fell down off her shoulders and into her face, seeming weightless as it incased her. Her pale skin and pink lips seeming all too smooth, dark lashes framed her enchanting eyes. He wasn't numb- the shell was broken, the bridge was crossed and the world seemed like a far more welcoming and forgiving place now.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by._

It was a frustrating thing to admit. Being intimately attached to someone at first glance isn't common. But still…

_She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
_

I saw her hand move in front of my face as if to catch my attention and draw me out of silent revelry. She questioned my health but I simply shook my head at her concern and made room for her on the bench. He patted the seat next to him and she smiled appreciably.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.  
_

She sat down quickly and went to work searching through her bag. She didn't seem to notice his starring.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,_

He looked up when he heard a name being shouted across the station. The girl visibly tensed, whirling around to get a look at the person calling her name. He managed to see the man as he stalked up towards them. Definitely a youkai…

_And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
_

He had long silver hair going down o his lower back and piercing golden eyes. His claws where longer but other than that he look completely ningen. He was wearing red Hakama's and a baseball cap he could only assume it was there to cover his demon ears.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true._

She said a name under her breath and immediately got up to run him out of the bus station. After all, ningen-kai was no place for a demon. He froze- there was a morbid despair that came looking at her retreating form. He couldn't call out to her- he didn't even know her name.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you._

It hit him too late, he shouted out wait long after she had disappeared into the crowd.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
_

No answer. He was alone again- and the silence was deafening.

_I will never be with you._


End file.
